The invention relates to a device for dispersion or homogenization according to the continuous-flow principle with at least one tool that includes a rotor and stator and that is arranged within a chamber carrying a flow of the medium to be processed, wherein the bearing of the rotor or the rotors is arranged in the chamber and the rotor or rotors is/are driven by a magnetic coupling that has a stationary separating can closing the chamber in the coupling region between a drive-side, rotationally-driven drive coupling part and a secondary driven coupling part.
In the case of such continuously operating devices for dispersion or homogenization, there is the problem that a seal is necessary between the chamber carrying a flow of medium or the work space carrying a flow of medium and the drive, wherein this seal presents problems primarily at high rotational speeds, pressures, and high temperatures and can be very expensive.
Therefore, it is already known to use a separating can for driving a magnetic coupling and for closing the work chamber.
In the case of devices and apparatuses driven by magnetic couplings, the problem can arise that the generated high temperatures, in particular, also in the region of bearings and in the region of the separating can arranged between the parts of the magnetic coupling can be controlled only with difficulty due to the eddy currents occurring there primarily at high outputs, pressures, and rotational speeds.